


Naughty And Nice

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Spring Break is a tradition for Kate.





	Naughty And Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Spring Break was a tradition for Kate and her college friends.

It was a time they got to let their hair down, a time when the nice girl could become just a little naughty.

The first year they'd taken off, Kate had been somewhat hesitant, reserved even; twelve years at a Catholic school tended to make you that way. But after her third glass of nice, safe, white wine she was tempted by a glass of tequila and from then on she'd never looked back.

The things she could tell DiNozzo . . .

Caitlin Todd: nice and just a little bit naughty.


End file.
